


sweet baby

by mrsonmyr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, They are allowed to kiss!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: “I think she’s too much like me. Too needy for people all the time.” Gansey jokes.





	sweet baby

**Author's Note:**

> found this hidden on my google docs. thanks for reading!

Blue was laying in bed reading an article on the endangerment of the black rhinoceros when Gansey finally came to bed. He pulled his Yale sweater over his head, placing it on the chair by the dresser and sat up in bed to read, his wire frames still on. Blue watched his bare chest rise and fall with each breath, he was reading something on his phone. Blue reached over to stroke his bare arm, he looked down at her and smiled. She set her article down and reached behind his neck to play with some of the longer hairs, Gansey put his phone down. She used her hand to pull his head down to her, connecting their lips. Gansey places his hand onto the mattress to prop himself over her, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Blue wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her while Gansey’s hand runs down her body and slips into her underwear. She moans into his mouth. 

“Love you,” Gansey says as he kisses her neck. 

Suddenly there’s noises from the monitor next to the bed, a cry. Blue untangles her legs from Gansey and he sulks into her chest. 

“Do you want me to go?” He asks her. 

“No, I can go. I’ll be back.” 

Blue was desperate for the self soothing method to work but it never stopped the crying. She’d be up in the night praying to something that the baby monitor would quiet but Gansey would always have enough and go rock the baby back to sleep. 

“Shh, little baby.” Blue hushed as she picked up her four month old. She was dressed in a little blue onesie that Ronan made it _ very _ clear that he picked it out, not Adam. It was blue with small turtles wearing adorably small eyeglasses. Ronan thought it was hilarious how much it reminded him of his two best friends. 

“Please go back to sleep so Mama can go to sleep. You can keep Dada up if you want but let me sleep.” Blue bounced her softly, her cries fading. 

“Jane, go back to bed. I’ll watch her.” Gansey said from the doorway. Blue jumped at his voice. 

“Jesus, Gansey. You can’t sneak up on me when I’m holding her.” Blue clutched her closer to her chest. 

“You wouldn’t drop her.” He says matter of factly. 

“You were at work all day. You must be tired.” 

“You were here working with her all day. Please, get some rest.” Gansey held his arms open for Blue to transfer their daughter into his arms. 

“Fine. Goodnight.” She said to both of them as she carefully handed her to Gansey. 

Blue could hear Gansey’s delicate whispers from the baby monitor. Sometimes they would also lull her to sleep but tonight Blue listened in fondly. His strong voice trying its best to be gentle for her, telling stories about the world, about Henrietta and Glendower. Pausing for her small babbles and then his happy encouragement. 

“Yes, that’s right.” He’d say to her. Blue loved watching him with her, she was so small and looked just like Blue, except she had Gansey’s worried mouth, she loved to fall asleep in his arms. 

“Are you tired now? You want to go back to sleep?” Blue heard him ask. She heard the shuffle of Gansey lowering her back into her crib and softly cooing at her. “Goodnight my angel.” 

A few minutes later Gansey came back into their room, noticing that Blue hadn’t fallen back to sleep. He climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up over him. 

“You’d think she would start sleeping through the night.”

“Every baby is different.” Blue told him. 

“Maybe we should start doing the bath before bed again? That was working for a while.” Gansey took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand beside him. 

Blue snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. Gansey ran his hand through her short hair. “We could try it again. Her pediatrician says it’s normal and that self soothing was the best method.” 

“I think she’s too much like me. Too needy for people all the time.” Gansey jokes. 

They were interrupted with the monitor again. This time instead of wails it was adorable little snores. 

“Maybe she is like you, you both snore.” Blue poked at his chest. 

“I don’t snore.” Gansey protested. 

“I think I would know if you snore and guess what? You snore!” 

Gansey rolled his eyes. “Her snores are pretty cute.” 

“So cute.” Blue mumbled into his chest. 

“We could pick up where we left off.” Gansey suggested. All he got in return was Blue’s heavy breaths. Not snores. 


End file.
